


Land Without Magic

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Curious Archer Shots [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina





	Land Without Magic

Robin cleared her sword in its sheath out of habit; swung her quiver of arrows down to her side, counted them and put them back. She had woken up to a strange land. She didn’t know where this place was, but it felt like enemy territory. Bright lights all around blinded her. She recognized this was a smart tactic, especially given her notoriety as a skilled archer. She didn’t quite understand _how_ the lights were that bright without a large fire risk or seriously powerful magic.

Robin started walking attempting to find shelter as a light rain began to fall. The people in this town were incredibly oddly dressed, they didn’t speak to one another as they walked, choosing instead to speak into softly glowing crystals instead. When Robin cast spells, they tended to go a little oddly, but this was a whole new level. Her spell had sapped every last drop of the magical reserves she’d had; Robin was certain she could no longer even produce a spark. At least with a bow in her hand, she certainly felt a certain degree of safety. 

“Aunt… Aunt Tilly! Look at the knight! Can you get my picture with her? I never ever get to see any lady knights, please?!” a little girl broke free from a woman around Robin’s age’s hand only to quickly latch herself to Robin’s leg. People were still bustling around them, so Robin laid a gentle hand on the eager child’s shoulder. Dark curls framed an excited face with wide and warm brown eyes shone with excitement.

“I’m so sorry, Miss. She ran up to me and I didn’t want her to be pulled away into the crowds.” Robin spoke to the blonde woman and gently pushed the little girl back towards her aunt. “I do not have the time to sit for a portrait, I am sorry. I am also honor-bound to tell you I am not truly a knight. I am Robin of the Enchanted Forest. My father was Robin of Locksley. Would either of you kind ladies happen to know a place where I might seek shelter for the night?”

“Lucy! What have I said about _never_ letting go of my hand?” If you do not stay close to me, your Mom won’t let you stay with me for sleepovers anymore. You know that.” Tilly knelt down to lecture the child. “Thank you… Robin, was it? Way to stay in character.”

“Character? I know not what you mean.” Robin replied, confusion clear in those grass green eyes. Tilly could see them easily even in this foggy New York winter’s night. Tilly chuckled softly in response. “I am Robin, daughter of Zelena and Robin of Locksley. Can you guide me to the home of the nearest nobility?”

“Oh, you’re honestly believing this, aren’t you?” Tilly asked, her realization plain on her face. “Come along, Ms. Not a Knight Robin. You can stay with me tonight and we’ll find somewhere for you tomorrow.” she held her arm out for the archer to take. Chivalry dictated Robin accept the offer and follow along.

A little hand reached up and took Robin’s free hand, much to her surprise. Lucy grinned brightly up at her. Robin felt her face begin to warm up in a blush but she squeezed back and offered Lucy a smile in return. Tilly gave her an approving nod when she glanced back to see if the action was okay. Robin found herself enjoying Lucy and Tilly’s company as they walked back through this strange place with its’ incredibly tall buildings, a large green lady out in the sea, and oddly dressed populace.

Tilly led her down the staircase into a hallway filled with those same nearly painful lights attached to the ceiling. Robin glanced around the room and felt a low rumble beneath her feet. She made a grab to steady Lucy with one hand, Tilly allowed that but, grabbed her wrist before her hand pulled out an arrow. The shorter woman shook her head ‘no’ and Robin trusted her, much to her own surprise. She still held the little girl close to her, just in case.

A burst of wind began to blow down the tunnel in front of the tile floor they stood on. The rumble grew worse and metal screeched, growing closer and closer. Robin hated the racket and it felt like danger, echoing deep down into her very bones. A long metal tube came to a stop in front of them, filled with people. One side opened up and Tilly tugged the other two along and into the tube.

“I… I don’t think I like this.” Robin said softly. The subway rattled beneath her feet as she held tightly to the ring attached to the ceiling of the tube. She had gone completely pale and could feel her heartbeat in her throat.

“It’s okay, Lady Robin. I do this like three or four times a day. The subways really aren’t great. I have been stuck in them and surrounded by bad guys in them and they smell terrible, but I always get to where I need to be eventually.” Lucy said softly and Robin had to strain to hear her. Tilly giggled at Robin’s admission while stifling a yawn. The child was obviously growing a bit sleepy.

“We don’t make fun of people because they haven’t had the same experiences as us, Luce.” Tilly said in a short tone, brokering no argument. Her eyes were kind and understanding, though. “It’s past your bedtime, anyway. Ready to go home to your mom?”

“Yeah,” Lucy replied sleepily. “But hanging out with you is still my favorite.” her voice trailed off softly.

Tilly bent down to pick her up and very shortly the little one began to drift off. Robin found the sight absolutely adorable. She couldn’t believe the kid could fall asleep in a place like this, surrounded by people and noise. They were moving so quickly, with potential enemies all around them and Robin was left completely on edge.

Tilly’s hand not holding her niece reached out and patted Robin’s shoulder in an attempt at comfort. It worked a little bit. When the tube came to a stop and the side opened up again, Tilly led Robin out and up the stairs onto the street again. Robin was exhausted from the shock of having been dropped into a new land and from the amount of magic she had used in the spell. She was amazed by how quickly Tilly could walk despite the heavy load in her arms.

“Here.” Tilly said, passing Lucy to Robin without checking to see if she was prepared, then fished out her keys to open the door to the brownstone home. Robin took the bundle and the little arms wrapped around her neck, fingers tucking beneath the quiver strap snugly. Soon, Lucy’s breaths evened out and deepened once more. Warm air skittered across the skin of her neck with each exhale where Lucy’s head was tucked into Robin’s shoulder.

She was heavy and warm, but a welcome weight against Robin’s chest. Affection flooded her. She had known these people for about two hours but unexpectedly found herself liking both of them. With Lucy especially, she felt an immediate bond. Tobin had never spent much time around children whilst in the Enchanted Forest. A few of the Merry Men had kids, but Robin avoided them for fear of doing something wrong and possibly scarring them for life.

“I can carry her in if you want to wait out here or you can follow me inside. However, we likely won’t be staying very long. Jacinda will probably want to put Luce bed, then go to bed herself. She has an early morning.” Tilly offered, looking tired out herself.

Robin found herself enjoying holding the tuckered out chile and didn’t quite want to put her down just yet. “I will carry her for you until it is time to give her back if it is okay. I don’t get much time with young ones and… I have determined of late they are good for the soul.” Robin reached up and ran her fingers through Lucy’s hair carefully.

Tilly smiled at them and opened the door. She retrieved her crystal and tapped it a few times. Soon after, a woman only slightly older than them appeared giving them a wry grin and speaking softly. Robin thought she looked like a princess, minus the dresses and finery. She was clearly exhausted and sadness was deeply ingrained in her eyes. Robin had yet to figure out the way these folks’ society, dress, and odd crystals worked, but she could see this was Lucy’s mother by the way something eased in her face when she saw Lucy.

“Hey there, Till. Thank you for entertaining the little ball glitter. I hope she didn’t wear you and your friend out. I’m Jacinda.” Lucy’s mom reached to shake Robin’s hand a curious look. “I take it you are a cosplayer of some kind?”

“I am Robin Mills, daughter of…” she began to introduce herself and was called to a halt by Tilly with a sharp glance and meeting of the eyes.

“Robin is a new friend Lucy actually made. Robin was lost and I thought I would help her out. If I’m not wrong, all Robin wants is to find her way home. Right?” Tilly looked to Robin with a look that attempted to send her a message. Yes, that’s true. I have enjoyed the company of your child a surprising amount, milady. Thank you for lending us her company.” she passed Lucy to her mother almost reluctantly. She attempted a smile and managed a small, but awkward one. Jacinda gave her a weak smile in return.

“We had fun. You know I love hanging out with your kiddo. I like doing art with her.” Tilly gave her friend a half-hug and kissed Lucy’s head before leading Robin away.

“Tilly… be careful. ” Jacinda gave Tilly a look of mild worry.

“Trust me. I know what I’m doing.” TIlly winked at Jacinda then turned to Robin with a mischievous grin. Robin thought the smirk might mean trouble or fun depending on Tilly’s mood. “When have I ever gotten myself in too deep that I couldn’t get us out? I’m ol’ Reliable Tilly.”

Tilly tucked Robin’s arm into her own. “Okie dokie. We’re going to head on to my place, now. It’s not too long of a walk. You can stay there until we can sort out your next move.” She offered, gesticulating with her empty hand.

“Thank you, that is very kind of you, Tilly. I don’t know what I would have done otherwise. The time I spent living amongst my father’s Merry Men and the forests has made me very resourceful but this land is strange. I don’t understand what is going on and my magic has yet to return.” Robin did her best to explain herself and to extend her thanks to the woman who had rescued her.

“Magic?” Tilly asked, not hearing any sign of dishonesty in Robin’s voice, but the Robin Hood character she had grown up reading about didn’t have magic as far as she could remember. There was no way any of this was true of course, that this young woman possessed magic, but it seemed to Tilly that Robin believed what she said.

“Yes, I got my magic from my mother’s side. She had a device which could contain it, though it was nothing like yours. They were very rare and usually tied in some way to specific individuals. I believe yours are more complex. Though I have not seen any actual spell-wasting done using the devices your people use.” Robin was attempting to explain, but she wasn’t trained in magic and didn’t have the language.

“Devices? Do you mean my phone?” Tilly reached down into the breeches she wore and pulled the rectangle free, clicking something on the side to activate the glow.

“Yes, I have never seen magic used in this manner before. It is quite clever. Whoever created these… phones… is a brilliant magician.” Robin spoke partially to Tilly and partially to herself.

“This isn’t magic, Robin. It’s all science. We use these to keep in touch with one another over distances, access information, listen to music and other kinds of entertainment…. Okay, now that I’m saying it out loud I can see why you would think it was magic.” Tilly trailed off.

“Oh, um, okay.” Robin pretended to understand. She didn’t quite believe it wasn’t magic, but Tilly had yet to lead her astray. Robin learned quickly to just follow along as much as she could, to smile and nod when Tilly spoke to her. Robin found her adorable and entertaining. She was a good distraction from the constant terror and confusion she was feeling. Tilly was a ray of sunlight and a breath of fresh air that Robin clung to.

“Okay, we’re here.” Tilly stopped and led Robin up a staircase, opened a door and went inside. “I will set up the guest-room with fresh sheets for you and pull out some comfortable pajamas. We can talk about the next steps in the morning when we’ve both gotten some rest.”

“You are going to let me wear the clothes of your people?” Robin asked, a hint of excitement tinging into her voice. She slid the quiver and bow off of her back, then set down the weapons on a table nearby. Her shoulders felt lighter, though oddly empty.

“Yes, yes, I am. Tell me, do you actually know how to use that thing?” Tilly asked, gesturing to the bow and pulling an arrow out of the quiver, testing the point on the end of her finger. It was sharp; meant to wound and kill. Green eyes were sharp when they met Tilly’s.

“I do. I’ve been training since I was old enough to hold a bow. There was no way Robin Hood’s daughter wasn’t going to be a master archer.” Robin spun one arrow between her fingers and across the back of her hand deftly. It was a pretty impressive trick, though it was a simple maneuver in actuality.

The trick worked well enough to impress Tilly. “You care to show off for me? Will it be safe?” she asked, throwing an apple up and down about a foot high. Robin nodded once in the affirmative, the arrow still in her hand. Tilly threw the apple higher and took a step back. She turned the arrow over in her hand, then threw it like a dart, spearing right through the middle before the stricken fruit landed on the kitchen floor behind the blonde.

“If I had shot with the bow, the arrow would have lodged into that big rumbling box thing. Was that demonstration enough?” Robin asked, her face serious, holding the unstrung bow in her other hand. In those green eyes, Tilly didn’t see the young woman excited to wear modern day clothing anymore or the girl tired but content with a child sleeping in her arms. Tilly saw a warrior holding her weapon and prepared to use it if necessary.

She reached down and grabbed the arrow and apple. A two and a half inch piece extended out from the fruit, covered in juices, having punched right through the middle. Tilly slid the apple off the end of the arrow and took a bite with a grin.

“That was actually really, really cool. I’m excited to see what you can do when you’re serious.” Tilly cocked her eyebrow and grinned at Robin. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and ready for bed. You look exhausted.”

Tilly disappeared into another room and returned with a tank top and loose pair of pajama pants. In the meantime, Robin had let her hair down and taken off her outer tunic shirt, leaving her in a linen white one that hung loosely from her shoulders and tucked into her breeches. She had folded the jacket and outer shirt and left them on the table. Robin looked more than ever like a young woman, her face innocent and soft. Tilly was struck by how very beautiful Robin was.

“Um… ah, right through here is the bathroom. I’ll set the couch up for you. .” Tilly said, intending on leaving her and head to bed. Though she doubted she was in for a restful night’s sleep. Tilly knew herself well enough she needed to get some space from Robin.  
She recognized her fascination with and attraction to the blond stranger. 

“You have an entire room dedicated just to bathing?” Robin asked in shock, admiring the shine of the appliances, not quite sure how it all worked. 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Tilly reached into the shower and twisted a knob, explaining to Robin how to adjust the temperature as she did so. Robin understood what she said technically, but couldn’t grasp _how_ any of it actually worked. She figured with enough time she would solve it, but wasn’t sure she would be around long enough.

Robin couldn’t see why the residents of this world washed in such a manner until she tried it for herself. Water poured out of the shower head fast, warm, and with a satisfying pressure. Hesitantly she reached a hand out into the stream and found that she liked it. Robin pulled off the white linen shirt. Tilly could see scars on Robin’s bare shoulders that that looked like slashing, cutting, or piercing wounds that had healed. A cloth bandage wrapped multiple times around her chest area, binding her breasts tight. Strong shoulders rolled and flexed a few times before Tilly realized Robin was going to continue to undress.

“All right, well, yell if you need me.” Tilly choked out and made her escape while Robin unbound her chest. She really didn’t want to intrude, though she enjoyed what she had seen.

Tilly put the sheets on and pulled out a few spare pillows and blankets. She tucked the sheets in tightly, making the bed extra strictly to channel her feelings into the little chore. Those old-fashioned tunics and breeches were folded in the corner, so she grabbed them to clean them. The make and quality of the clothing surprised Tilly. She realized there was no way these items were simple reproductions. They had to have been in the exact method and with the exact tools/techniques which would have been required in the true medieval ages. They showed signs of near constant use when she took a closer look.

Tilly could smell the truth in Robin’s words now. Just from holding the clothes; Tilly could smell the forest, leathers, and oils. There was something else underneath and whatever that scent was… it wasn’t of this world. If Tilly didn’t already sense the sincerity from Robin in general, she never would entertain the possibility of other worlds and magic. There was an undercurrent of magic in this woman and even in her possessions. Where had Robin really come from? Tilly thought she remembered something about an Enchanted Forest?

Tilly had no idea of what to think of Robin's story, but she was slowly beginning to believe. Some of Robin’s reactions to regular everyday things Tilly took for granted were hilarious. Explaining cell phones to the archer had Tilly biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing out loud. There was a gentility in the way she held Lucy in her arms, with those archers’ shoulders, that seemed to surprise even Robin herself. She treated the small duty as though it were sacred somehow. What had convinced Tilly to begin believing that maybe Robin wasn’t just a method actor was her nobility.

Robin held herself with her shoulders back, chest out no matter how tired and afraid she was. She didn’t know details of Robin’s childhood besides being supposedly surrounded by the original Robin Hood’s Merry Men. Tilly wondered incredulously to think of what life had been like for her growing up. She didn’t know exactly what was going on, but looked forward to discovering more… if she actually wasn’t as crazy as she was feeling. Tilly was questioning everything; including herself.

Robin emerged from the bathroom in the pajamas Tilly had left for her and was toweling off her long hair. It was damp and loose, light brown wavy locks that drew Tilly’s eyes. Robin was still looking down and wasn’t able to see Tilly looking her over appraisingly. Tilly’s eyes drifted down to those long, long legs that were lined with muscle. Robin met her gaze then and those green eyes captivated her once more.

“That was _wonderful_. This land without magic is really very magical in its’ own right. I could’ve stayed there all night.” Robin said with a happy-tired sigh, finger-combing her hair back away from her face.

“We are pretty ingenuitive… would you like me to wash your clothes for you? I can’t guarantee they will hold up to the method here… or we could go shopping and find what of our clothes here will work for you.” Tilly offered. That idea sounded the most fun to Tilly. Helping someone who had never worn modern clothing find her sense of style was intriguing. 

“You have to be inventive, don’t you?” Robin asked. “I feel lost with my magic. Perhaps having my own set of your peoples’ clothes would help.”

“Good, we’ll go shopping tomorrow.” Tilly grinned shifting her weight from foot to foot awkwardly. “If you’re hungry I can fix you something to eat before bed.”

“No, thank you. I ate before casting the spell which brought me here. My energy is somewhat depleted, but nothing a night of rest can’t cure. Thank you, again, for everything you’ve done for me.” Robin replied before going to lay on top of the sheets. She had never slept in a bed that nice before, let alone as soft. “Sleep well, Tilly.”

Tilly smiled back at her before noticing the bow and quiver beside the nightstand. “You as well. I’ll see you in the morning. My room is right down the hall if you need anything.” Tilly heaved a heavy breath before turning and going on into her own room for a restless night’s sleep.

\-----/////------

Tilly woke up to her alarm ringing quietly in the early afternoon light. Her little home was otherwise completely silent, but for the rumble of customers in the shop below. Tilly dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a light flannel before heading out to find Robin. She knew that the other woman was likely as desperate for breakfast as Tilly. The guest room door hung open, and all of the blankets were pulled off of the bed and folded into a pallet on the floor where Robin had likely slept. Tilly scoffed to herself but smiled 

When Tilly went into the living room she found Robin on the couch using twine to attach a new arrowhead to a shaft. She tied it tightly enough for there to be no give before sliding the arrow into the quiver. “Good morning, I hope you slept well.” Robin was still wearing her pajamas, but she slung the quiver and bow across her back anyway. Tilly guessed Robin didn’t go anywhere without them.

“Those are sleeping clothes, not going out clothes. You can wear something of mine. Come on.” Tilly led Robin back to her room and pulled out a similar outfit to her own. Jeans, t-shirts, and flannels comprised most of Tilly’s wardrobe but they looked pleasingly different on Robin. She pulled out a leather jacket and slid it over Robin’s muscular shoulders. “Nice, we’ll go find some clothes of your own. I like that jacket on you, though.”

“These garments do look good, but… how do you fight in these? You can barely walk properly.” Robin moved and twisted in the too small jeans. She pulled the bow from her back and twirled in much the same way she had the arrow, as though it were an extension of her person.

“We don’t usually have to fight in this land… and usually, when we do have to, our technology is much more advanced than a simple bow and arrows.” Tilly said, her voice laced with an undercurrent of bitterness. Robin didn’t know what she was referring but was certain from Tilly’s tone she wouldn’t like this technology. “You can’t, however, bring them with you. It would draw too much attention.”

Robin caught the bow one last time and let it come to rest against her hip. “I haven’t been without my bow in… well, I don’t think I’ve ever left it behind.” She seemed perplexed and uncomfortable by the prospect.

“It’s going to be a safe trip and if anything were to happen, I am a completely capable woman. Just trust me, Nobin.” Tilly said as she grabbed a backpack and a military-style jacket; putting both on. The grin she shot Robin as she spoke was charming and mischievous and Robin liked the promise of adventure Tilly’s smile held.

“I know a great breakfast spot we can hit up before we shop. I’m hungry and I bet you are too.” Tilly locked up and led Robin down the staircase. “Here we are” gesturing at the small cafe she lived above.

Robin followed Tilly into the little shop. It smelled wonderful of cooking food and she could hear her stomach rumbling in response. “Yeah, I could eat.” she grinned at Tilly as the smaller woman walked up to the counter to place their orders.

“Two breakfast bowl specials, please.” Tilly leaned over the counter and grabbed two cups from beneath. “Thanks, Mama Gwen. You know you’re my favorite.” She kissed the older woman’s cheek before hopping to the drink area and pouring two mugs of coffee.

“That is a pretty woman you’ve brought down here this morning. Are you not going to introduce me to her?” Mama Gwen asked in a teasing voice, putting two bowls of rice, eggs, and bacon in a Japanese breakfast bowl onto a tray before passing the tray to Tilly.

“It’s not like that, Mama. If things get to that point I’ll let you know. You’ll be the first, I’ll make sure of it.” Tilly chuckled to herself awkwardly before taking the tray over to where she had told Robin to grab a seat. “You didn’t pay the way everyone else did. Why? You even jumped to the other side of the counter.” Robin observed.

“Mama Gwen and I became pretty good friends when I got a summer job here as a teenager. At the time I was pretty much homeless. The upstairs probably should have gotten this place condemned, but I worked after hours to fix it up, so she let me live there.” Tilly explained, snapping her chopsticks at Robin before digging into her breakfast bowl.

“That… that had to have been hard, Tilly. No young one should be without a home.” Robin reached across the table and covered Tilly’s hand with her own. “I’m glad you had people who were willing to stand up, do the right thing, and help you out.”

“I got lucky. Not everyone finds good people as I did. It’s why I’ve become known for taking in strays. I’m doing my best to pay the favor forward. Everyone deserves someone to give them the benefit of the doubt every now and again.” Tilly pulled her hand back, blushing.

“That is very noble and kind of you. I was very lucky for Lucy to have led you to me… I am not sure what this food is but it is quite delicious. Be sure to give my compliments to the cook. This drink, however, I don’t think I like it very much.” Robin scowled down at her coffee, though she kept going back and trying it again.

“Some people are quite obsessed. There are many kinds of coffee, maybe you’ll like one of them. It’ll be a fun experiment. I’m glad you like the food, though. We wouldn’t be able to keep being friends if you didn’t. One of my few requirements for friendship is to like Mama Gwen’s cooking.” Tilly’s smile lit up her entire face and Robin thought she brightened the entire restaurant. The teasing felt okay when it came from her.

“No problems here. We don’t have anything like this in the Enchanted Forest. I _can_ roast a mean hare though.” Robin replied, finishing the coffee despite herself. “The key is to shoot the hare through the eye so as not to ruin any of the meat.”

Tilly was a bit grossed out by the prospect when she took their trays back to the kitchen for washing. “Be careful, love. You keep your heart open for anyone and everyone. Be sure to keep a tight guard up as much as you can. Those squishy soft feelings of yours are one of your greatest strengths, but they leave you vulnerable to getting hurt.” Mama Gwen stopped Tilly before she headed back to Robin. “If you could see the way the two of you look at each other…”

“She’s cute but we aren’t quite there, yet. I don’t know that we ever will get there, but I’m hopeful.” Tilly picked up the small wrinkled hand and kissed it. “I’ll help out here over the weekend, once I’ve gotten my article into the The Journal and Robin settled in, or back home.”

“All right. Just be careful.” she patted Tilly’s shoulder and sent her on her way. “Get that girl something to wear that will actually fit.” 

Tilly accepted Robin’s arm and led her out of the restaurant to the New York streets. They weren’t nearly as packed as when Robin had appeared in the city. The noise was still cacophonous and the horseless carriages Tilly had called cars or taxis filled the center of the hard black roads. The blonde woman led Robin along the hard grey sidewalks where they were apparently meant to walk. She saw an odd tree or bush every now and again but didn’t see any of the verdant green of the forests she was used to. 

This was a very different kind of land. Robin hadn’t minded it quite so much when she was indoors. Robin had thought no matter what the change was it would likely be better than home. So far, she’d thought Tilly and Lucy were really cool, the food and clothes were nice, but the smells and noise were terrible. 

“I know this must be so overwhelming. I’m sorry but we’ll get there and it’ll be easier once you’re inside. I have an idea to make you a bit more comfortable in the city proper.” Tilly pulled Robin close as the lunch crowd began to emerge from the skyscrapers. 

Robin’s arm wrapped around Tilly’s shoulder, a vice grip on her shirt as Tilly guided them down the street. “Here, this is one of my favorite places. I’ll at least be able to find a base for your style. I’m a very good shopper.” she offered a consoling smile before pulling the taller woman into the shop. A bell rang when the door opened and closed again behind them. With it, the vast majority of the noise and foot traffic was thankfully blocked out. 

Robin exhaled heavily with relief, feeling as though she could finally breathe. More than once she had reached back for her bow and panicked when she found nothing. The weapon was a part of her. She never noticed how naked she felt without it. 

“Better?” Tilly asked, looking carefully into Robin’s face. The girl was beginning to relax. “If you see anything you like in particular, just pull it off the rack and you can try it on.” Tilly gestured to the racks of clothing as the woman from behind the counter came up to speak to them. 

“I’ll go and look, then. Be back shortly?” Robin offered up, looking semi-uncomfortable about being too far from Tilly. She was a bit afraid the other woman would leave her. She didn’t know why, but she especially didn’t like leaving Tilly in the company of another person. Though Robin did go on anyway, the act of it itched just beneath her skin. 

“A new girlfriend, Till?’ the woman asked her raven black hair curling just down to her chin. Her smile was proud and kind as she kissed the top of the blonde’s head. 

“No, just a new friend. I’ve only known her for two days, Aunt Regina. We do seem to have clicked, though. I like her pretty well.” Tilly wasn’t aware of her soft and affectionate smile as she watched Robin flit between the aisles. “She is quite odd and... not from around here. They didn’t have nearly any of our technology and definitely not skyscrapers or so many people. Watching her has been fun until she began to panic a bit around the crowds. I enjoy her company.” 

“Good, I’m glad. After everything you’ve been through the past couple of years, you deserve some good, healthy fun. You deserve _all of_ the fun. So long as she treats you well and you’re safe, happy… I’m happy for you..” Regina squeezed one of Tilly’s shoulders and pushed her forward. “Now, go help her to find some clothes that aren’t green. All of her choices are in some sort of shade of green.” 

Tilly shot Regina a half-hearted glare before trotting up to Robin. “Would you like any help? Have you found anything you like thus far?” Tilly saw that the clothing items over her arm really were _all_ green. She saw a couple of pairs of black jeans, two or three green jackets and overshirts of different shades, and t-shirts. 

“Just green, huh?” Tilly asked, taking the clothing items from Robin and hanging them on a hook reminiscent to a stall of some kind. “Try these on as well and set the ones that fit best over to the side. I’ll find you some more like them to try on.” 

“In here?” Robin asked, gesturing to the changing room. “Why?” 

Tilly suddenly remembered how Robin had begun to strip shamelessly in front of her. “People don’t often change in front of one another in this land unless they are very comfortable with one another. Especially not out where strangers can see.” 

Robin nodded her understanding and shut herself into the changing room with the clothes. 

“Just call out for me if you need me. I won’t be far.” Tilly told her, knowing that she was pretty much Robin’s only true tie to understanding to this world. It was a little stressful, but Tilly didn’t mind being Robin’s guide at all. “Come on out once you have the first set of clothing on. I included some packs of our underwear as well.” 

Robin struggled with figuring out how the clothes were meant to be worn at first, but Tilly had explained that pants in this land were actually meant to be as tight on her as they, no matter how mildly uncomfortable they felt to Robin. Jeans felt and looked nice, but Robin did not like having her range of motion diminished. 

The breeches were very different from what she was used to, but she liked the way the New Yorkian clothes looked on Tilly, and she hoped they would suit her. Robin found herself oddly nervous to come out from the changing room to show Tilly. 

“Is everything okay in there, Nobin?” Tilly’s voice traveled over the wall and to Robin’s ears where she blushed quietly to herself. “I told you to call out if you need me, you know.” 

“I’m all good.” Robin opened the door slowly, swallowed her feelings, and strode out with her shoulders back; a smile on her face. There was absolutely no way Robin would allow her nerves to display through her body language or facial expressions. “What do you think?” 

Tilly’s breath caught in her chest like a stone that would move between her chest and up into her throat. She swallowed roughly and did her best to clamp down on her immediate reactions. Robin looked _good_ and Tilly didn’t quite know what to do with herself. She gnawed on her bottom lip as the taller girl extended her arms in the Da Vinci Vitruvian man style before turning in a circle for Tilly and Regina who watched from the corner of her eye. Tilly met Regina’s eyes and cocked her head with a cheeky grin. 

Regina smiled back softly. She could easily see how quickly Tilly’s feelings for this girl had grown. As her aunt, Regina was concerned for Tilly and her open, willing heart so ready to love anyone who might cross her path. Regina had been Tilly’s friend first before the girl had begun to call her aunt and the regal older woman had accepted her new lot in life. It was a good hand to have been dealt and Regina found it easy to befriend the rather odd girl who frequented her shop, then easier even to love her once she knew her. As her friend, Regina was glad to see Tilly happy. 

She gathered up a series of leather cuff bracelets, a necklace set with a jade stone, and passed them to Tilly. The smaller blonde watched Robin pull her long sandy blonde-brown hair up and off of her neck, glancing to the other woman expectantly. A heavy breath caught in Tilly’s chest almost painfully as she reached up and over those strong shoulders to pull the necklace around latching it behind Robin’s neck. She could feel Robin’s body heat through both of their sets of clothes. The scent of her hair flooded Tilly’s nose when she dropped the sheet of hair back down. 

She smelled the grass, the forest, and the leather of her other set of clothing still coming off of her despite Robin’s earlier shower. That particular set of scents seemed to have become a deeply ingrained part of Robin. The deep underlying scent of magic and…_otherness_ was still there as well, distinct as ever but slightly hidden by the scent of New York. Tilly swallowed the knot in her throat, circled Robin and straightened the necklace before lifting one of Robin’s hands. The palm was calloused from the repeated use of a bow. Robin looked nervous and had an adorable blush on her face. 

Tilly shifted her gaze to stare down at Robin’s hands. She slid the bands up her hand and pulled them tight around her wrist. The smell of leather drifted up to her nose even more strongly then. A thought struck her and Robin watched as Tilly patted her jacket pockets in search of something stashed away. 

Tilly dug into an inside pocket and emerged with a pair of spectacles with wide wire rims. She opened them and then slid the glasses up Robin’s nose making the girl blink in confusion. The lenses seemed to cause those beautiful grass green eyes to look ten times as wide and as bright. Tilly grinned at her with a sense of satisfaction, until she found herself caught in that gaze. Robin smiled softly back at her. 

“How do I look?” the archer asked, almost shyly. She wiggled her nose, adjusting to the feel of the glasses sitting there and the arms behind her ears. Still, Robin couldn’t break from the steady eye contact Tilly maintained. Those deep blue eyes were only accentuated by the navy t-shirt underneath her blue, red, and grey flannel shirt. 

“I think you might be even hotter than you were before.” Tilly spoke without thinking. It was a side-effect of being herself, of being Tilly. Her mind to mouth filter never functioned at all.

“I”m not hot at all… I’m actually perfectly comfortable. The jeans are tight, but you said they’re supposed to be like that, right?” Robin asked, slightly concerned and teasing Tilly a bit at the same time.

“It’s a kind of slang. It just means you look good. Really, really, good.” Tilly fell over herself to reassure Robin immediately. Regina chuckled quietly. They made an adorable pair. The older woman reached up to the base of her own throat and rubbed the swan pendant there with the pad of her thumb.

“I’ll see if I can find that shirt in a couple of sizes smaller. It’s a bit big on you.” Regina offered, wanting to get away from the thick UST. Despite how adorable they were, the heavy atmosphere that had come along with them was beginning to smother her. She needed an out.

“Okay, good. I like it too.” Robin’s smile was hesitant. “I guess I do have something of a preference for the color green, but it’s more of a practicality thing. As a hunter, I spent a lot of time in the forest and started wearing browns and greens to better blend in. I’ve always thought they suited me well, though.”

“You’re right and they do. Here try this and put it on over everything else. I just want to see how it looks.” Tilly handed Robin a long grey jacket that reached down to her knees. Her expression bore a look of curiosity and glee. Robin could see that Tilly was having fun with playing dress-up. Maybe a little too much fun. “It’s a pretty nice piece, but not something I could see myself wearing. I think it’ll suit you, though.”

The jacket was heavy and a bit too warm for the inside. It hugged her shoulders but gave her enough room to still be able to move. Tilly knew that it was important to Robin for her to be able to reach up and over her shoulder to grab her arrows. However, the jacket was finely made and would match well with Robin’s preferred fall color palette. It wasn’t made for the forests but would tie those clothes in well with the city atmosphere. Regina nodded approvingly upon her return. Tilly’s clever eye had struck again. This was exactly what the proprietor would have chosen.

“I like it. It’s not at all suitable for stealth, but that isn’t the goal in this place is it? Here you get around by blending in with everyone around you. I should have thought of that myself.” Robin complemented Tilly’s taste. “These lenses are… odd, but I expect I will get used to them.”

“All right, a few more and then we’ll get out of Aunt Regina’s hair.” Tilly laughed at her. Robin seemed to think they were almost finished, then spent another forty-five minutes shoving clothing items into Robin’s arms and sending her back into the changing room.

As Tilly went to rejoin Regina, she could hear Robin grumbling at the clothes as she changed. “Hey, Till. I found this and thought of you. You have that thing about fairy-tales, don’t you?” Regina reached beneath the counter and pulled out a velvet box to put in front of her.

“You’re a beautiful woman, Regina, but I just don’t see you like that. You ought to know that you are like family to me.” Tilly teasingly slid the soft shelled box back to the older woman who only rolled her dark brown eyes in feigned exasperation.

“Just open it, you annoying Brit,” Regina drawled, though she did have something of a blush to her cheeks, her accent equally as thick as Tilly’s, just in a completely different tone. She pushed the box towards Tilly again. The look on her face showed she was serious about not taking it back this time. 

Tilly opened the box and paused with a soft gasp. Inside, instead of a piece of jewelry like she had been expecting was a sparkly bean-shaped object. It seemed to be filled with glitter and made of glass. Tilly thought it was probably the most beautiful object she had ever seen in her life. It was dainty and looked very fragile. She was terrified of breaking it. This was the most precious thing she owned and she was going to treasure it forever.

“This looks and feels magical. I would almost believe that it actually could grow a magic beanstalk. Thank you, Regina. This is a truly wonderful gift and I really don’t know how to respond to something so beautiful. Thank you so much.” Tilly’s eyes filled as she closed the box back and slid it into one of her inside coat pockets gently. Patting it through the outside to be sure it was there, even though she had just dropped it in her pocket.

Tilly pushed to stand up taller and threw her arms around Regina’s neck, hugging her tightly. Regina squeaked at the sudden weight. Instinctively her arms wrapped right around Tilly’s waist and to lower her back to the floor. She patted the girl on the head awkwardly with a half-hearted attempt to return the bright grin.

“It just called out to me and told me it needed to be yours when I was doing some shopping… antiques, flea markets, etc. There was just something _very you _ about it.” Regina spoke almost sheepishly, a slight blush to her cheeks. 

“I can understand that. Thank you.” Tilly replied, sparing Regina a bit. She kissed the well-defined cheekbone and passed the desk again to rejoin Robin who had put the outfit she had put on first back on. Robin delivered the stack of clothing to Tilly with a questioning look.

“I wasn’t sure what to do next.” Robin said, the clothes folded into near perfect squares and the one dress’ hanger balanced on one finger. “All of these do fit, though.”

Tilly noticed the glasses were still on Robin’s face and that she seemed rather content now. Her very skin seemed to fit her more comfortably. Tilly would never suspect this girl was from a magical land or even another realm of existence, now. Robin seemed like any disaffected Millenial one could pass on the New York streets. Tilly was annoyed that she was even more adorable.

“You look very nice in those.” Tilly reached forward and adjusted the spectacles to sit more evenly on instinct, then realized how very close her hands were to Robin’s face. “It’s a very New York outfit and I completely approve. Almost exactly what I would have chosen for you myself.”

Tilly took Robin’s hand, held it up over her head and spun Robin once. The taller girl had lost some of her bashfulness, turned back towards Tilly, and one of her hands landed on Tilly’s waist out of instinct. It was Tilly’s turn to blush deeply. She hadn’t expected that particular response. Robin was from a rather medieval-esque magical land. Tilly ought to have expected Robin would have some knowledge of the waltz.

“We can pick up a couple more things on our way home, but I thought these might help.” Tilly passed Regina a plastic card in exchange for the clothes and handed Robin a pair of wires with buds on the ends. “These are more of that almost magical _technology_ I told you about. You can put these in your ears and music will play. It will block out the city sounds, and could possibly even be enjoyable for you.”

“That’s a good idea, Tilly.” Regina agreed with her creativity. “Don’t start her off too hard with your music choices. You’re known for your wide and eclectic tastes. ” The older woman’s tone was teasing, but her smile was affectionate.

Robin wasn’t worried. Thus far, all of Tilly’s ideas had been good ones, though she didn’t understand how those little buds could possibly be used as instruments. She twirled them between her fingers but they fell limp. Regina put the clothes in a bag of some kind and handed them to Tilly, packed neatly. Robin noticed as Tilly tapped at what she knew now to be called a ‘cell phone’ and plugged the end of the fork of wires into the cellphone.

“Okay, now put these into your ears and tell me when you hear something.” Tilly instructed, choosing a softer acoustic song. Robin looked rather concerned by the idea of putting these things in her ears.

“Trust me, Nobin. I use these all the time and it’s really quite fun. Music has changed and evolved a lot from the time period you were living in. I bet that you’ll enjoy it.” TIlly accepted the earbuds back from Robin to demonstrate and then put them into the archer’s ears for her. She was close enough to see the surprise in the grass green eyes that slowly closed and began to listen intently. Tilly grinned and slid the phone into Robin’s back pocket as respectfully as possible. When she turned back to Regina, her bright smile turned somewhat more sheepish at the look on her face.

“I’ve… I’ve never heard anything like this before. It’s beautiful.” Robin spoke a little bit too loudly, unable to hear herself talk.

Tilly grinned brightly and winced. She gave Robin a thumbs up. “Thanks for everything, Aunt Regina. You know you’re my favorite. I’ll let you know when we get home safe. I know you don’t always like or understand why I do the things I do, but I want you to know… it’s all your fault.”

“I know. Everything is my fault for being such a good, kind, loving, and generous person. I really need to stop doing that to myself. I’m horrible for being such an amazing and lovely person. I will do my best to quit at some point, I promise.” Regina spoke sarcastically, her words withering to anyone who wasn’t used to the older woman.

“Bye, Regina.” Tilly kissed her cheek before leaving, looping her arm through Robin’s to keep her close. She was amused by how lost in the music Robin had become, enjoying the playlist Tilly had chosen. Tilly had to work to maneuver Robin around the streets since she wasn’t really paying any attention to the world around her anymore. Tilly thought she was really rather cute.

She led Robin up the back staircase and into her apartment without having to go through the restaurant. They unloaded their bags onto the kitchen table and flopped onto the couch. Tilly threw her jacket over the back of the couch, reached into one of the bags and pulled out a hair-brush. Robin still had the earbuds in, though Tilly’s cell phone was flashing a warning for her battery. Tilly reached down and gently pulled the buds from her ears.

“Now that you’ve had you first day-time excursion I figured it was time to do your first bit of research into how my world works as an outsider, looking in.” Tilly set the brush to the side and pulled a long black rectangular object out, covered in colored buttons.

“Research? I love books!” Robin started to smile. She could still hear the sounds of the city outside of the apartment from inside of the little home, though now it actually sounded quite peaceful. Robin missed the music, though.

“This is kind of like a book, but one that you can watch. You know about the theater, right? Actors portraying stories that are put on film, like moving pictures, that you can watch over and over.” Tilly did her best to explain as clumsy as it was. “We’re going to watch One Day At a Time about a typical family in this realm and if you’re okay with it, I was thinking I could work on your hair while we watched .”

“Is it getting bad back there? ” Robin looked sheepish but not all that embarrassed. She flicked her long and tangled hair back over her shoulder. Robin had developed a fondness and slight jealousy of Tilly’s own golden blonde locks.

Tilly hit play and the figures on the screen began to move. It seemed like a portrait of an apartment but with actual people. Robin was completely enthralled and had to ask a lot of questions, but Tilly found her rather adorable. She found Penelope Alvarez to be the most impressive woman she had ever seen. Tilly was inclined to agree.

She had never laughed this hard in her life and quickly grew to love these characters. The feel of Tilly’s brush and fingers in her hair were oddly comforting and soothing. The smaller blonde answered all of her questions patiently and with good humor. Robin couldn’t remember having been this content and genuinely happy l.

Robin’s hair ended up in a loose french braid down her back and she moved to sit up on the couch beside TIlly who made lunch for them both. She put bowls of ramen on the coffee table. “Try this. It’s one of my favorites. Not exactly good for either of us, but quite delicious. Maybe one more episode and then we’ll do some other things. Sound good?”

“Sounds great! Whatever you want to do. I’m interested to see and to learn more about this strange land of yours. The more I see and hear the more it begins to make me understand how things around here work. Our land really is magical in its own way.” Robin had kicked off her boots and pulled her legs up and under herself much the same way Tilly had been sitting. The bow was within arm’s reach in case she needed it. Tilly had noticed but only smiled quietly to herself.

She watched Robin twirl the noodles onto her fork as Tilly had shown her and then take a bite. The expressions which flitted across Robin’s face brought Tilly much amusement. It seemed she enjoyed the meal but was quite thoughtful as well. Tilly ate hers quickly, and pulled her present from Regina out of the jacket pocket, admiring the crystalline bean. She was thinking that it might serve as a good worry stone and wondered about where in her apartment might be best to display the oddity. Tilly had a rather large collection of oddities that she rarely messed with but enjoyed having and looking at.

“This is quite good. Where I’m from I would have added pheasant, quail, or a hare if I could catch one. Rosemary or thyme from my saddle bags. We didn’t have these strange long bread things, though.” Robin thought aloud as she tried the broth.

“Noodles. They’re called noodles.” Tilly explained. “That does sound quite good. Did you cook often while you lived with the Merry Men?”

“We took turns, but several of us enjoyed cooking more than the others so we would take turns more often. The tips and tricks I picked up from all of the Men who also enjoyed it helped a lot.” Robin shrugged the question away, but her expression was rather wistful.

“Do you miss it there? Would you go back to your forest if you could?” Tilly asked, realizing that she cared a lot about Robin’s answer. Regina had been right about her being careful with her tender heart and Tilly knew now she really ought to have listened. She was too emotionally invested.

“Sometimes I do. I miss my people mostly. I thought I had to leave to find myself properly. My journey as Robin Hood… I didn’t want it to be exactly like my father’s. I want to make a name for myself as my own person, not just as his daughter. My mom didn’t approve but I cast the spell to bring myself here anyway. I wish I had a way to let her know I was safe. If I had a chance to go back, I think I would take it. I also think I would ask you to come with me.” Robin softly, almost hesitantly. Just leave that door open in case you were interested.”

-

“In the Enchanted Forest, or in _you_?” Tilly asked before she could stop the words from jumping out of her mouth. The thought only began to process after she’d said it aloud. Tilly wasn’t even sure of what her answer actually was.

“Umh… both, actually. I guess. I don’t know yet. I do… I am interested in finding out exactly how interested I am.” Tilly fumbled around her reply. “We don’t even know how or if you will ever be able to make it back to the Enchanted Forest. We’ll cross that bridge when we finally make it there… if we make it there.”

“Agreed. We can figure things out as we move forward.” Robin’s voice grew more formal and distant; her expression immediately closing off. Tilly wasn’t sure of what to do about the change but she definitely didn’t like it. She really wanted to talk more and gain a better understanding of Robin herself and the land she had come from. It sounded really wonderful and strange in the best of ways.

“This actually is a wide and varied world you have found yourself in. There’s a lot of this city you have yet to see. I’m excited to show it all to you. We can’t go everywhere else, but that’s why we have books, right?” Tilly said in an attempt to break the new tension and stood to slide large book down from a shelf built into the wall. Despite the disorganization, Tilly seemed to know exactly where to find the things she wanted when she wanted them. As she tucked the book under her arm, she found an open space and placed the box on the edge of the shelf, leaving the lid open.

Tilly opened the book and Robin realized that it was a colorfully bound Atlas of Earth. Tilly spread it across the floor unfolding a series of pages that were bent in the middle. She found a spot in the top corner of a light blue area.

“This is where we are. This star here.” Tilly pointed out.

She spent the next few hours showing Robin New York City in the Atlas and another book she had specifically dedicated to her state, then began to work her way out from there throughout the country and the continent. Robin absorbed the information readily without growing bored or antsy. Tilly didn’t mind taking the tour of her land through books with a curious student who cared.

Tilly made grilled cheese with brown sugar which Robin found to be unappealing visually but was actually delicious. She had two and a half sandwiches, much to Tilly’s amusement. When the sunset, Tilly sent Robin to shower before taking her own. This land was strange, Robin thought, and she felt the loss of her magic acutely but Tilly and the way she spoke about The Land Without Magic had a sense of magic and wonder all of its’ own. Robin missed the Merry Men, her forests, and even her mother a little bit; but she also didn’t feel as though she had found what she had come to this land for. She wanted to have an adventure; to see and learn, then find everything worth finding out.

“We have gotten through most of our better nearby cities and we can go over more tomorrow. However, I would really like to hear more about your land if you wouldn’t mind. It sounds pretty different from this one, and I find the idea of actual Robin Hood and his daughter living there… interesting to say the least.” Tilly curled up against the arm of the couch when she emerged from her shower; dressed in her pajamas, hair damp, and a bit sleepy-eyed.

“Sure thing, my land is actually well-populated with legends and beautiful sights; through those are usually fraught with danger. Most of the good things are along the way. It is easy to talk about the specifics, but not a general way to describe it all.” Robin sat down across from Tilly, putting a blanket across both of their legs as gentle music played in the background.

“Perfect. I will pick up the vibe from the stories I’m sure. That sounds really nice. I’m into it.” Tilly sat back, relaxing into the couch, pulling the blanket up to her chin, and closing her eyes to listen. The day was beginning to catch up with her.

The more that Robin spoke, her tone even and clear, her gaze distant; the more Tilly began to recognize the story Robin was telling. It was a different and much more interesting version of Cinderella. She allowed herself to enjoy and got sucked into it. Robin said she was related to some of the characters as though she really did know them, was _really_ interesting to her, but Tilly only made a mental note to bring it up later. Tilly was sleepy and only wanted to listen for now.  
\-----/////-----

Tilly woke up having had dreams, vivid dreams of a verdant and magical forest. The blanket was tucked in around her and a pillow had been slid beneath her head. She didn’t remember the end of Robin’s version of the story though she obviously knew how it ended. Tilly sat up to find Robin sleeping on the nest of blankets from the pile beside the bed, directly in front of the couch. Her position almost seemed protective.

As quietly as possible, Tilly slid over the back of the couch instead of attempting to step over Robin and possibly wake her. She tended to her morning routine and began making breakfast until the smell and sounds of bacon frying woke Robin up. She offered the other woman a soft and quiet smile before placing a mug of tea on the table across from her own coffee. A plate of breakfast scones sat between the two. Robin gave her a sleepy smile back.

“We’ve got work to do today, my friend. I have an article to finish writing and you are working the lunch shift downstairs. It’s awful… ly fun aspect of staying here. Mama Gwen will fill you in and show you everything you need to do.” Tilly said with a half-grin, her computer open and half of her breakfast eaten. Blonde hair was tied messily into a bun on the top of her head and she wore the glasses she had loaned to Robin. Robin really did think it was an adorable and soft look, even while still in her pajamas and not quite all of the way awake. She had kind of hated herself for being so forward the day before but was glad there was no awkwardness as of yet this morning.

“I might require more explanation than she’s used to, but I’ve always been more than willing to work.” Robin nodded.

“Good. I am sure Mama Gwen will appreciate the assistance. She pays well, is generous with breaks and you will get to keep any tips that you earn. I worked there for a long while before getting my new job and I still help on the weekends sometimes. I’m really just throwing you into the deep end, but I know that it’ll be good for you.” Tilly crossed her legs and sipped her still steaming mug.”

Robin quickly finished her breakfast, brushed her teeth with the fancy paste and the brush Tilly had gotten for her, then shown her how to use. She was honestly excited to work in the little kitchen downstairs. This was not the case with a lot of Tilly’s guests. Robin wore secondhand clothes from the store they had gone to after leaving Regina’s. Tilly was glad she had chosen those as opposed to the nicer outfits.

“If you need anything, I am just gonna be right up here. Mama Gwen knows how to get ahold of me if you need me. I don’t think you will, though.” Tilly did her best to reassure Robin, just in case she was at all nervous. 

“8:30, I’d better get going then.” Robin waved and headed downstairs. She gave Tilly a look the smaller woman couldn’t quite decipher before exiting down the back stairs. “I’ll see you later and tell you how it went. Do you want me to bring lunch up for you?” Robin paused and turned back up the stairs to ask.

“Yes, please. I tend to get sucked in and forget to eat . I will see you then.” Tilly nodded. Robin nodded back, then headed downstairs. She wasn’t sure of being unarmed so far out of the apartment without Tilly by her side. For a simple workday, her weapons felt unnecessary, but Robin felt more comfortable with them nearby. When she peered through the doorway, Mama Gwen beckoned Robin into the kitchen. She held her little old lady hands out for Robin to hold.

“Good, Tilly’s sent me one that knows how to work this time. Your hands are good and calloused.” Gwen released Robin’s hands and began to guide her around the kitchen explaining the equipment and what everyone was doing, why, and what would happen when the food was finished. “You’ll be doing dishes. Dirties go here. Hot and soapy water on this side. Clean dishes here to drain and dry.” Gwen handed Robin a pair of gloves and a scrub brush.

“Yes, ma’am,” Robin answered, donned the gloves and immediately set herself to scrubbing plates, bowls, and cooking utensils. She wasn’t sure of how long she ought to be working so she settled into work until someone told her to stop. As she got more and more comfortable in her position, Robin began to notice everyone else around her. She didn’t speak unless she was spoken to, choosing instead to completely absorb any information and stay totally aware of her surroundings.

The kitchen was hot as hell, keeping her hands constantly immersed in scalding water was miserable, and Robin quickly found herself covered with sweat. She was glad of the tight braid Tilly had put her hair into the night before. The tight apron and the constant chatter around her took some getting used to, but eventually, Robin adjusted and even began to find the experience amusing. Her ears perked up in particular anytime Tilly’s name was mentioned. She wanted to know anything she possibly could. Robin wasn’t sure of what everything she heard meant, but she understood the gist of most of it.

“Lunch break, Robin. Be back in an hour and take this up to Tilly, please. She’s probably been up there staring at her computer for hours without moving.” Gwen put two cardboard boxes of food into Robin’s hands and sent her up the stairs to deliver the food and have her break. Robin smiled tiredly before dragging herself to Tilly’s apartment. It wasn’t until she had ceased working that Robin realized exactly how exhausted she was.

“Tilly, I brought your lunch and I thought I could eat with you. If you don’t mind.” Robin said as she arranged plates and took a seat. Tilly took off her glasses and gave Robin another once over now that she was back. Sweat slicked her hair back stickily to her scalp and her cheeks were a bright shade of pink, but she seemed happy enough. “I’ve learned a lot so far and it’s a good, honest, and necessary kind of work.”

“Good. I’m glad. It sounded like the lunch rush hit and it hit hard. You seem to be surviving in one piece, though. I’m glad.” Tilly spoke hoarsely. She hadn’t spoken at all since Robin had gone downstairs. “Eat slowly. You’re probably overheated and I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Robin gave Tilly a tired and not at all awkward smile. Something… some kind of feeling or emotion settled heavily on Robin’s chest. She went quiet and simply watched Tilly for a while.

Her pink tongue just barely pushed past her lips as she focused back on the screen and what she was working on. Tilly seemed to have forgotten about the food Robin had brought up from the restaurant for her. Now completely lost in thought once more, Tilly twisted one lock of hair around her finger and uncurled it repetitively. Robin spent several moments wondering if she ought to interrupt the train of thought to redirect the other woman’s attention to the food or leave her to finish. She found it a harder decision than she would have expected.

After a period of speedy typing, Tilly paused and began to gnaw on the end of her pen in deep thought. Robin decided this was the best moment she’d be able to get. “Tilly… if you don’t eat your food soon you’re going to let it get cold. You told me just yesterday that it’s no good when it gets cold.”

Tilly blinked blearily back towards Robin as though only slowly beginning to remember that she was even there. “Oh right, thank you.” Tilly took one bite and immediately went back to writing with that same kind of deeply intense focus. Robin stood, took the empty mug from beside the stack of papers and notebooks. Her own lunch was already eaten, she put the dishes in the sink and cleaned them while waiting on the water for a fresh mug of tea to boil.

Tilly didn’t seem to notice any of the movement or activity around her until the freshly steaming mug appeared beside her work piles again. She wordlessly and sightlessly reached for it and took a sip without putting her pen down. Robin was rather proud of and impressed by the singular drive she had. This seemed to be the same feeling as when Robin was shooting her bow.

On instinct and unthinkingly, Robin dropped a kiss to the crown of Tilly’s head as she walked past to head back down the stairs, her feet aching still. Work could have been worse and she had definitely been made to labor under worse conditions before. Ms.Gwendoline, as Robin had decided to refer to her had seemed pleased by Robin’s effort as well. Robin ended up moved from station to station, learning all about the different aspects of this kitchen and how they worked. She found herself rather enjoying the more educational moments.

Robin was bone tired by closing time, where she was spared going through clean-up with the other members of the final shift. She had been sure to offer to stay though. It wasn’t in her to leave a job unfinished. Mama Gwen insisted that she head on upstairs and check on Tilly. It seemed she was dead on her feet. Mama Gwen hugged her goodnight and informed her there would be a paycheck for her on Tuesday.

Robin wasn’t sure of what Ms.Gwendoline meant by that, but she was rather excited to find out. Each stair elicited an extra throb from her feet and turn in her legs. When she dragged herself into the apartment, Tilly was not where Robin had left her. The stacks of papers from the kitchen table were not there either, instead of spread across the coffee table. Red ink littered one set of documents in harsh handwriting. Tilly was still nowhere to be seen but Robin could hear water running somewhere in the apartment. That was all of the hints to her whereabouts Robin required to assuage her worries.

Robin sat down hard onto one of the couch cushions and began to tug off her shoes. Her feet were swollen and disgusting… much like the rest of her. Sleepiness tugged at her like a series of weights attached to her, but Robin wasn’t sure of where Robin had moved the sheets and blankets Robin had folded and set to the side. She leaned back into the couch, her eyes half-closed, to wait for Tilly to reemerge. It had been barely thirty seconds when Robin’s jaw fell open and she was fast asleep.

Robin woke up gently to feather-light fingers combing sweat sticky hair out of her face where bits and pieces had fallen out of the braid Tilly had done up the day before. It was wrecked now. She really hoped she hadn’t embarrassed herself at all while Tilly had been sitting with her. Tilly slid slightly back when she noticed Robin stirring awake. Her expression was soft and affectionate.

“Hey there, you fell asleep while waiting for me. Mama said you worked really hard and were a really big help today. I know you’re tired. Go ahead and take your shower. Do you want to sleep in here or in the guest room?” Tilly said in a soft and gentle voice. Something about those blue eyes caused Robin’s heart to do somersaults. She decided that it must have been the startle from having woken up so suddenly.

The smaller girl stood and helped to pull Robin to her feet. Tilly’s hands were soft and not at all calloused, reminding her of what Gwen had said earlier. Instead, they were ink-stained and beautiful. Robin blamed her sleepy brain for her romantic thoughts. Her land was one full of deep magic, legendary tales of heroism, and romantic ballroom dances… masquerades etc. There was absolutely no way any of that had seeped down into Robin as a person and affected her.

Robin slid into the shower and leaned against the cold tile of the wall. Hot water rushed over her and Robin finally remembered to undo the braid, which released a significant amount of tension from the top of her head. She wasn’t sure if she would stay awake until the shower was actually over. All Robin really wanted was to go to sleep. She couldn’t remember whether or not she had washed her hair yet, so she shampoo-d again. The towels were so soft and fluffy for a moment Robin contemplated sleeping all wrapped up in them for the night.

\-----/////------

Muscles ached in places Robin hadn’t felt before. She dragged herself out of the bathroom with the last of the remaining energy in her body. Tilly had left the pallet of blankets beside the bed in the guest room. It seemed she had finally given in to the idea Robin wasn’t going to sleep in one of the big fluffy beds. Tilly didn’t much like it, but she had accepted it.

She could hear the quiet shuffle of the exhausted girl heading on to the bed, followed quickly by quiet snores. Tilly poked her head in as quietly as possible. Robin had fallen asleep on top of all of her blankets, face down into her pillow despite the chill. Tilly stepped in and pulled the duvet off of the bed before dragging it up to cover Robin and tucking it in. Crawling back into her own bed, Tilly emailed her day’s work in, then finally went to sleep herself.

\-----/////-----

Tilly and Robin finally fell into some semblance of a routine with one another. Robin worked three to five days a week in the restaurant whenever Ms.Gwendoline needed her, Tilly wrote during that time, and always brought Robin along with her on research. It seemed important to Tilly for Robin to get out into the city and see things out in the world. She had gotten to the point she could walk down the street, holding Tilly’s hand, and without headphones for about an hour before it broke her. It was still overwhelming however and Robin often needed to take breaks away from the crowds.

Tilly wasn’t sure if Robin knew or was aware of how date-like the excursions were, but Tilly found herself regularly stuttering, blushing, or tripping all over herself in general. The art exhibits were favorites for the two of them. Inside, they were quiet and peaceful by nature which was good for Robin after the turmoil and noise of the New York streets. Tilly _loved_ looking at the art, her face lighting up whenever she got to see a new piece debuted. Robin’s favorite parts were the many times when Tilly would lean over to explain something; she’d use Robin’s shoulder leverage, stand up on her tiptoes and whisper in her ear.

Tilly also had great fun in introducing Robin to new foods and books, sometimes at the same time. Blue eyes would glitter as she closely watched Robin eat and read. Robin would feel her cheeks grow hot and pink before giving Tilly as detailed a reaction or opinion as she possibly could. The more words, feelings, and descriptors Robin could provide, the happier Tilly would be. Her smiles made Robin’s heart do flips, which she was finally coming to terms with being caused specifically by Tilly.

Robin adjusted to the pace and work-life of the kitchen, very nearly making herself invaluable. It was still exhausting work, but Robin rather enjoyed herself now that she knew what she was doing. She had no idea what to do with the money she made, so she just handed it all immediately to Tilly in confusion. The other girl smiled affectionately and tucked the paycheck away from expenses. “I’ll keep that for you in case it’s needed later on.”

“Tilly, what’s this?” Robin’s voice was wary and burgeoning with hope as she picked the velvetine box up off of the shelf, looking carefully at the contents without actually touching it.

“Just a little sparkly that Regina gave me. It’s like a magic bean or something from a fairytale. Did you ever look at the book of Grimm’s I had left out for you?” Tilly asked, getting off track just as easily as always.

“Okay, but Till… this one is real.” Robin said, almost as though the object in her hand was terrifying, shock and wonder in her eyes. Tilly’s brows creased tightly in mild disbelief and curiosity before moving around the table to join her.

“You’re shitting me. There’s no way. You said there wasn’t any magic in this land. How would it have even gotten here?!” Tilly rushed in and looked down at the item she’d called her ‘glitter bean’. Now she rather felt as though she had disrespected the magical item somehow.

“Am I allowed to pick it up, Tilly? There is something I would like to try, so long as you don’t mind. I’m not sure of what’ll happen or if anything will actually happen at all.” Robin’s green eyes were serious. “Do you remember that question I asked you a while back? Now might be the time to determine your answer. If this works, I’ll be taking my leave. Thank you, for everything.” Robin said softly after Tilly picked up the bean.

Robin couldn’t feel a single drop of magic in the bean, though it certainly reminded her of the ones she had seen in the Enchanted Forest. When she looked deep down into herself, she found that her own power had been drained down to its last dregs… just from being in this land. Even just to go looking for her abilities brought droplets of sweat up to Robin’s forehead. She sat back hard onto the floor, not even feeling the pain when she moved the very last magic she possessed into the bean, activating its’ dormant abilities.

Tilly could feel the atmosphere all suck in towards Robin and the glittering bean that had begun to glow softly in her hands. She felt her own heart stop in her chest. Tilly had no idea of what was happening in that room then, and that scared her. When Robin hit the ground, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple, Tilly had run to her side before her mind caught up with her feet. Green eyes lost the glow they had contained and it reappeared in the magic bean. Robin panted from the effort it had taken, and Tilly automatically pulled her face close to check her over for any kind of hurt or injury.

“So, are you coming with me? This is a one-use item and I know that I’m going.” Robin grabbed her bag, bow, and quiver. She’d had to make a lot of room in there to fit all of her new belongings. Robin had never been a particularly strong sorceress and this simple act of witchery had left her completely drained. She used what energy she had remaining to beg Tilly with her eyes.

Robin had had no idea she would want Tilly to come along with her so badly. The idea of going home without her hurt so badly Robin couldn’t stand it.

-

Tilly disappeared as Robin forced her way up to her feet. The smaller woman nearly tripped over her own shoes as she raced to her bedroom as quickly as her legs would carry her. Robin swiped at her forehead with the back of her hand, surprised by the effort she had been made to put forth, and by how Tilly had just taken off. She was really unsure of what was happening right then. Nerves and excitement tickled at the back of her neck and mind.

Robin gathered up all of the belongings she’d brought with her and acquired in her time there. Her bow was strung and in her hand, her quiver was ready on her hip in case she needed to draw quickly. She had no idea where she might end up when she bamfed into the Enchanted Forest. There were many dangers there and Robin knew to be aware and to be ready. She forgot about all of that as Tilly rushed back into the room.

The little blonde woman had three different bags, two draped across her shoulders, and one clutched tightly in her hand. Robin exhaled heavily in relief. She also rolled her eyes at the number of things Tilly seemed to think she would need “Sorry, I wanted to leave a note. There was no good way to say any of this, though Aunt Regina will probably just… _get it_” she seemed harried, but excited, her eyes bright. Her cheeks were pink and it seemed to communicate the answers to both of Robin’s earlier questions.

“Oh, honey. You only get one bag. Make sure it’s got just the essentials in it and try again. Maybe pack some of those fancy noodles you’ve made for me on occasion?” Robin recommended. “You wouldn’t happen to have a weapon hand that you’re proficient in?”

“No, actually. Will this do?” Tilly moves from where she had emptied the first bag, put back a few outfits and trinkets, photo albums, etc. She shoved a whole box of ramen in, then drew a large steak knife from the wooden block on the counted. At Robin’s nod, she stuck the knife into the small belt of her dress.

“Okay, then.” Robin grinned broadly and offered Tilly her hand. “Are we off, love?”

Tilly nodded and laced their fingers together; Robin threw the bean onto the hardwood floor with enough force that it shattered. For a moment, nothing happened and Robin feared that her weak magic hadn’t been able to completely bring the old bean back to life. Then a pale green mist emerged from it; covering the floor around the and beginning to coalesce and swirl directly in front of them. The wind whipped around them and from the portal Tilly could smell that distinctly magicky sense she had gotten from Robin so heavily when they had met the first time.

Bright blue eyes met deep forest green, offset by the forest around them. Tilly’s smile was just as bright as Robin’s as they held one another’s gazes. Robin raised one eyebrow and Tilly nodded back. Together, they jumped into the portal and landed in a verdant green meadow, surrounded by thick forests of tall, strong trees. A tingle of the feeling Tilly identified as magic settled across her skin.

“Welcome to the Enchanted Forest, Tilly.” Robin held her arms out wide after having un-strung the bow, gesturing to the landscape around her. Tilly’s smile had gotten even wider as she took in her surroundings and her gaze fell back on Robin.

Tilly ran full force at Robin as quickly as she could. When she got to about a foot away from Robin, she threw herself up and fully bodily into the other woman. Robin had been unprepared for this and fell backwards into the tall grass and wildflowers, Tilly on top of her. Blue eyes stared deeply into her own, searching and full of emotion. Robin reached up and played with a few loose golden blonde curls falling down onto her own face. She curled her hand into the little ones at the back of Tilly’s neck, then pulled her face down towards her own. Their lips met softly, hesitantly at first until the adjusted to kissing one another and melted into the feeling. Tilly knew adventures were to be had, and while she was looking forward to them immensely… she only wanted to enjoy this moment with Robin, here and now.


End file.
